


Misunderstanding

by cmk418



Category: Justified
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: A turn of phrase leads to some confusion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Misunderstanding

Dewey stepped into the Marshals’ office. “Speak of the Devil and he shall appear,” said Raylan.

“The what?” asked Dewey.

“The Devil.”

“Is he here? I don’t need no trouble, Marshal.”

“You came to see me.”

“Is Devil here or not?”

“Huh?”

“You just said ‘Speak of the Devil and he shall appear’. So is he here?” Dewey spun in a circle, looking behind him.

“It’s an expression. I was just talking about you and now…”

“The expression should be ‘Speak of the Dewey’, don’tcha think?”

“I reckon you may be right, Mister Crowe. Why don’t you have a seat?”


End file.
